villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Unnamed Defilement of Dirge
The "Unnamed Defilement of Dirge" is an antagonist from the video game Jade Empire. It is an unnatural evil incarnate driven only by instinct and hunger. It serves as the main antagonist of the fifth chapter. Biography Incurrence in Dirge The unnamed evil entity emerged after the sacred temple of Dirge was conquered by Emperor Sun Hai and Sun Li the Glorious Strategist. The former killed the Water Dragon, the goddess of rebirth, in order to steal her power. With her death and the desecration of her temple, terrible demons and spirits were given way to overrun Dirge which exists both in the mortal world and the spirit realm as a gateway to the underworld. The worst, however, was an unnamed entity that is not part of the natural order. It had no physical form and was neither from the mortal world or the spirit realm. It was older and more malevolent than the corruption of Emperor Sun Hai. It was sustained by the pain and suffering Dirge was filled in due to the death of the psychopomp and the never-ending battle in which the ghosts of the casualties of that fateful day — soldiers of the Imperial Army and the Spirit Monks, the Water Dragon's servants — were trapped in. According to the Water Dragon, it is a manifestation of all that is wrong in the world it has come to. Taking residence in the temple for the following twenty years, the nameless evil spread its corruption and grew in power, intending to spread its influence to the mortal world. Downfall Following Emperor Sun Hai's death at the hands of the last living Spirit Monk and their subsequent murder at the hands of Sun Li, the spirit of the Water Dragon bids Sun Hai's killer to restore Dirge so that she'd regain enough power to resurrect them. Helped by the ghost of Abbot Song, the Spirit Monks' leader, the last Spirit Monk begins by restoring Dirge's holy fountains. They first become aware of the nameless evil upon reaching the second fountain. The Bull Demon serving as the messenger of the nameless evil and calling himself the Minion of Suffering has destroyed the ghost bound to guard the fountain and stolen the fountain's seal to prevent it from being restored. The ghosts of the two Spirit Monks follow the Minion to his cave where he reveals that once powerful enough, his master will unleash its servants to ravage the mortal world. When the Minion's destroyed and the seal is reclaimed, the nameless evil speaks through a green orb, telling itself to be far from defeated and waiting for the Spirit Monks in the temple. When the last Spirit Monk enters the temple alone (with Abbot Song being sent to help his brethren in their endless battle and the Water Dragon unable to enter her temple), they hear maniacal laughter. The nameless evil conjures three identical versions of the Spirit Monk: the Aspect of Despair who wields two swords, the Aspect of Sorrow who fights with the Dire Flame magic style and the Aspect of Rage who uses the Ice Shard magic style. Once the last Spirit Monk destroys them, the entire area of Dirge is purified by a wave of golden light. The endless battle finally ceases and the Spirit Monks gain peace. The nameless evil disappears, presumably destroyed. The Water Dragon is able to enter her temple for the first time in two decades and with enough to power to resurrect the last Spirit Monk to stop Sun Li and set things right. Category:Jade Empire Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Genderless Category:Enigmatic Category:Nameless Category:Paranormal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Symbolic Category:Thought-Forms Category:Force of Nature Category:Dark Forms Category:Elderly Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Monster Master Category:Psychics Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased